Her Name Was Summer
by Reclusiarch Vandenhale
Summary: Qrow was like most people. He wanted food, shelter, and to do his job right. That’s why he dragged his sister to Beacon Academy. But for a man who’s Semblance is more akin to a curse, his time at Beacon will be quite...interesting.


Qrow Branwen was tired. Which was saying something, him being 24."

It had been a three day trip from the middle of bumfuck nowhere to where he was now. Vale. More specifically, an airship from Vale to Beacon Huntsman Academy. What a trip. He sighed contentedly. At least he got there in one piece. Well. They got there. He looked over at his twin sister. Raven. His annoying, cocky, Tsundere sister, and sighed. Her sure fire attitude and tendency to charge in and blow shit up had gotten the pair into hairy situations. Dust damned emo.

He slumped his shoulders as he remembered all the bullshit his sister put him through.

"Qrow. Why do you look so depressed. We're here in Vale. And we're not dead. That's a plus. Right?" She asked as she poked his shoulder. He swatted her hand away, and she let out an indignant Squawk. "My finger! You jammed my finger asshole!"

"Yeah. No thanks to you and your temper. And you deserve it." Qrow retorted as he smiled in his head at her misfortune. Oh yeah. That was his fault doubly. His semblance. Bad Luck. Made life interesting. And painful. He chuckled a little. "I will admit it may have been slightly my fault. But the Bandits on the border were your fault."

Raven rolled her eyes. "The dude grabbed my boobs. Like grabbed them. How could I not beat him senseless?"

Qrow stood there dumbfounded. "Woman. You twisted his arm into a goddamn pretzel. You're lucky they were amateurs."

Raven just waved him off. "Yeah yeah whatever. We took care of them. It's no matter to here and now. Qrow? Qrooow!?" The annoying Raven haired girl waved her hand in front of Qrow's face. He pushed her hand away.

"What do you want Raven?" He asked agitatedly. Raven shrugged.

"Are we there yet?"

"Raven."

"Yes Qrow?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Hmmm...No."

/

The rest of the ride to Beacon was mostly uneventful, save for some girl getting her foot stepped on. Something about "You scuffed my combat boots!" Or whatever. Qrow didn't give a fuck. The airship touched down and he got in line to disembark, Raven following closely behind.

"Don't leave me behind moron." She growled at Qrow. He put his hand on her face and pushed her away.

"Fuck off. You'd find me eventually. The one damn thing you're good at." He replied. Raven licked his hand, and Qrow grabbed her tongue. "Quit being a toddler." He admonished as he let go of her tongue.

"Fine. You ass. So, our luggage will meet us on the dry dock, then where do we go?" She asked as they walked over to the waiting rows of luggage.

"You ask me this like I have answers. Newsflash, I just fuckin' got here. I don't know shit about this place besides the fact that fools like us go in and Huntsmen and Huntresses come out. Let's just get our bags and find where the most people are. 'Kay?" The now cranky Qrow muttered. Raven simply followed him.

After finding their bags, which, fortunately for Qrow, didn't take too long, the two siblings made their way to the building that most people seemed to be heading into. As they entered, Qrow bumped into a tall blonde man.

"Hey, my apologies." Qrow started.

"Oh it's no problem man. I probably shouldn't have been standing in the center of the walkway. The Name's Tai. Good to meet you!" The blond now known as Tai introduced himself and offered his hand. Qrow accepted the handshake.

"It's no sweat. The name's Qrow. My sister here's name is Raven. Good to meet you as well." He replied to Tai.

As they were about to continue the conversation, two people approached the front of the Auditorium stage. One was a tall man wearing a black suit, green scarf, and dark round glasses. Around his neck was a dark green scarf, and in his hand was a cane. The other figure was a slightly shorter blonde lady wearing a pair of riding boots, dark leggings, a riding skirt and white riding shirt. On her back was a stylized cape. In her hands was a riding crop and clipboard.

The white haired man approached the microphone, and spoke. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the blonde haired lady traded places with the silver haired man, Tai turned to Qrow. "Man. Talk about a downer. Well, I do get what he means, but I was expecting something, I don't know, something motivational and rousing. Not "Y'all have no idea what's going on, good luck, go!""

Qrow let out a little laugh at that. "Yeah. Well, at least he was honest. You can't fault him for that. Well, anyways, it was good meeting you. See ya later."

The two men waved each other off, and as Tai walked off to find the ballroom, where the soon to be students would sleep for the first night. Qrow turned to Raven, only to be met with a dumbstruck, blushing mess.

"Uhhh- Those Biceps!" She whispered roll herself. Qrow facepalmed.

"Get a grip Raven. He's a cool sounding guy, but I just met him. Let's just get ready to finally fucking sleep." Qrow muttered as he shouldered his duffel bag, Harbinger hanging from his belt in its sword form. Raven quickly followed.

/

The siblings finally located the Ballroom, no thanks to Raven, as Qrow seemed to enjoy pointing out, and began their preparations. Raven, who for whatever reason, decided to just collapse onto the floor, had been asleep for some time before Qrow finished setting up her cot and sleeping bag. He gently picked up his sister and laid her on the cot, folding the sleeping bag over her. His sister taken care of, he began setting up his own sleeping arrangements. As he did this, he noticed the sensation of someone watching him. He turned to look, and caught someone in a white cloak turning away quickly. He paid it no mind, most of these people looked and acted fucking weird. He placed his sleeping bag onto the cot, and, after changing into boxers and a Fit For a King t shirt, he retired to his cot for the night. All the while, the figure in the white cloak watched.


End file.
